Abstinence
by Sakura477
Summary: Donnie est plus que tanner du comportement de son petit ami. Alors il le met au défie.


Dans une salle de bain d'un certain repaire, une jeune tortue au bandanna orange de 17 ans molestait son petit-ami.

\- Mikey !

\- Laisse-toi faire.

\- Non ! Arrête !

Le génie tenta de repousser les mains aventureuses de son frère avec peine. Celui-ci ne céda pas et défie la ceinture du scientifique.

\- Merde, Mikey !

\- Hn ?

\- J'ai plus envie de le faire avec toi ...

La tortue énergique s'arrêta subitement, choqué par les paroles de son petit-ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout...

Tous les deux étaient ensemble depuis un an déjà et vivaient le grand amour, mais ce qui pimentait leur relation étaient le sexe. Donnie était tombé sur un partenaire qui ne pouvait pas s'en passer... Mikey était un véritable nymphomane : Impossible pour eux de ne pas le faire pendant plus de trois jours. C'était impensable chez la tortue énergique. Et quand Donnie s'avérait peu coopératif pour le faire, Mikey savait le faire céder. Il connaissait son frère et ses limites. Alors, que Donnie lui balançait qu'il n'avait plus envie de le faire avec lui était une révélation choc. Il pensait un instant à une blague mais l'expression et la voix de Donnie prouvait qu'il était sérieux. Il s'inquiétait alors... Mais quelle est la cause de la réaction soudaine de Donnie dans ce cas ? Il ne voiait vraiment pas... L'hypotèse que le génie ce serais lassé et avait besoin de nouveauté lui vint en tête.

\- Comment ça... tu ne veux plus le faire avec moi ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Cela rassurait déjà le cadet mais ne l'éclairait pas plus.

\- Tu ne veux plus être en-dessous ?

\- Non c'est pas ça... même si c'est vrai que j'aimerais essayer.

\- Tu veux te faire un autre mec ?

\- Non ! T'es pas bien ?

\- Ben, quoi alors !

Donnie baissa la tête et se mit à rougir en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Il n'osait pas le dire à son petit-ami ce qui n'allait pas et ça ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus celui-ci même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Donnie savait qu'il était inquiet et se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans se rendre compte que cet acte si mignon excitait la tortue orange.

\- Ben, en fait... j'en ai marre qu'on le fasse tout le temps... Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de faire l'amour pendant un moment.

Le visage de Mikey se crispait quand l'information lui était parvenue aux oreilles comme un sceau d'eau froide. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Le génie hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Ne plus faire l'amour ?

\- On ne le fera pas que pendant une semaine ...

\- Une semaine !

Mikey passait la main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment tout en jetant des regards autour de lui comme ci une solution allait lui parvenir. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

\- Je pense Mikey, que…ce sera une façon de tester la force de notre amour.

\- La force de notre amour ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ce génie lui racontait là ?

\- Donnie, tu vas bien ?

Il posa la main sur le front du scientifique, convaincu qu'il devait avoir pris un truc ou était malade.

\- Oui !

\- T'es sur ? T'as plus de café ? C'est quoi le truc ?

\- Je suis sérieux Mikey. J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un plan cul et que je me disais que si un jour je t'avouais que je ne voudrais plus le faire, tu me quitterais…

Michelangelo était plus qu'abasourdi. Il savait que Donnie était imprévisible mais là c'était le pire. Donatello doutait de son amour ?

\- Je te comprends pas Donnie …

Celui-ci baissa la tête. Il était triste en pensant que Mikey n'était pas assez compréhensif et cela ne fit que lui donner l'impression que celui-ci ne s'intéressait qu'à ses fesses. Peiné, il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère possessif, réajusta sa ceinture et s'apprêta à sortir mais la main chaude de Mikey attrapa son poignet.

\- D'accord… J'accepte.

Mikey avait vu l'expression déçue de Donnie et savait qu'il était blessé. Il s'était donc résigné à accepter. Le visage souriant Donnie le conforta un peu dans le fait qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoique ce soit si ça lui faisait mal….Il aimait vraiment son frère, c'était clair et net.

\- Par contre il doit y avoir des conditions.

La tortue violent fronça les sourcils appréhendant déjà les conditions de son copain.

\- J'ai le droit de t'embrasser, te prendre par la main et dans mes bras.

Donnie réfléchit un instant.

\- D'accord ! Mais tu ne pourras m'embrasser que deux fois dans la semaine.

Mikey déglutit en silence. Il se demandait vraiment s"il avait bien fait d'accepter ce pari. Il sentait déjà à quel point la semaine qui s'annonçait allait être longue…très longue.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa pour Mikey qui voyait les jours passer comme des semaines, des mois... C'était trop long pour lui. Surtout que Donnie était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé et qu'il ne pouvait pas le caresser comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il voyait son petit ami sourire avec les autres et prendre des bouilles adorables qui le rendait irrésistibles. Vraiment, il avait l'impression que Donatello profitait de cette semaine d'abstinence pour le chauffer. Car parfois, le génie le caressait furtivement d'un doigt, le regardait avec des yeux aguicheurs ou se léchait les lèvres innocemment pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Toutes ces petites choses l'énervaient. D'autant plus que depuis le début de la semaine, Michelangelo avait résisté et avait embrassé Donnie pendant sa pause de travail à dix heures, le mardi matin. Sauf comme par hasard c'était à ce moment que Raphaël s'était ramené pour les couper dans leurs actions. Bien évidemment Mikey ne pouvait pas recommencer sinon il aurait épuisé toutes ses chances.

Ils étaient Vendredi et il comptait le refaire aujourd'hui mais attendait le bon moment car ce serait la dernière fois qu'il goûterait les lèvres du génie jusqu'à dimanche soir.

Donnie de son côté était content. Mikey tenait le pari et ça c'était important pour lui. Bien sur, il était plus énergique que d'habitude. Cela faisait rire intérieurement Donatello qui voyait enfin que Mikey tenait à lui. Malgré tout, il devait s'avouer que c'était dur de devoir endurer tout ce temps sans rien faire avec son petit ami. Ses caresses et ses baisers lui manquaient mais il le supportait assez bien. Il s'était donc décidé à titiller la tortue énergique pour savoir jusqu'où il était capable de tenir. Il le provoquait donc en le coinçant contre un mur et en léchant les lèvres pulpeuse d'un Michelangelo qui savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir. Il s'amusait à le caresser quand ils étaient tous les deux ou lui faires du pied à table. Et malgré ça, Mikey ne cédait pas. Donnie était fier de lui et trouvait cette idée vraiment super.

Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Car il se trouvait que Mikey semblait enfin apprécier le pari lui aussi. Il était venu le matin avec une étrange bonne humeur et Donnie avait pensé qu'il allait le clouer dans les toilettes.

Au contraire la tortue aux nunchakus s'était fait distant avec lui, évitant tout contact. Donnie se sentait énervé en pensant qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir de frustrer son petit ami et lui faire envie de lui.

C'est comme ci Mikey s'en fichait de lui. Il le prit mal et tenta des approches. Il lui prit la main lorsqu'ils partirent en patrouille, l'enlaça dans les égouts en espérant une réaction… mais rien. Cette attitude anormale attrista le génie qui s'imaginait que son amant ne voulait plus de lui. Et ce fut de trop lorsqu'il vit Mikey rire avec April. Agacé, Donnie était partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, il était sur les nerfs. La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Tant pis si on le voyait dans cet état toute façon. Mais c'est quand des grandes mains se posèrent sur sa taille qu'il réagit. Il s'apprêta à se retourner mais c'est en voyant dans la glace le visage du cadet et amusé de Mikey qu'il se stoppa dans son geste.

\- Mikey…

\- Hn ?

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte en nichant sa tête dans le cou olive. Il voyait Donnie frémir et il se sentit plus qu'heureux. Donnie regardait son petit ami à travers le miroir et son excitation monta d'un cran en voyant la main de celui-ci descendre innocemment vers son entrejambes. Donnie se sentait prêt à laisser Mikey faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et ferma les yeux en attendant la suite. Mikey ricana et suça le cou du génie avant de se détacher de lui. Il le regardait. Ses joues étaient rosées et sa bouche entrouverte. Il était si magnifique ainsi. Mikey résista à l'envie de le prendre sur le champ et murmura :

\- Tu attend que je te prenne Donnie ?

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et constata que Mikey ne le touchait plus et s'était arrêté.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu es…

Le génie jeta un coup d'œil vers son reflet et vit le même tableau que ce que Mikey avait vu à l'instant. Il se sentit gêné de paraître ainsi et baissa la tête.

\- Faut pas avoir honte.

La voix suave du cadet lui donna des fourmillements au niveau du bas ventre et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait ce pari. Néanmoins il demanda faiblement :

\- Mi…key…

L'orangé ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus se dessiner. Il avait très bien conscience de l'état d'excitation dans lequel était son petit ami et s'en amusait pleinement. Il s'avança près du génie et se mit derrière lui en chuchotant :

\- Oui ?

Donnie fit semblant d'ignorer le souffle chaud qui lui caressait le cou et continua :

\- Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît…

Victoire ! Mikey aurait sûrement dansé la samba à cet instant en criant un « halleluyah » mais… il ne fit rien de tout ça et laissa juste son cœur s'emballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était content d'avoir fait céder Donnie. Mikey voulait un Donnie demandeur comme ça, tout le temps et il bénit le pari. Il s'impatientait déjà à l'idée d'être dimanche.

Donnie le regardait avec une envie indescriptible dans les yeux et le cœur battant à vive allure. Il avait terriblement envie de Mikey.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et coinça Donnie contre le lavabo. Il voulait que le génie se voie et savait que ce ne serait que plus excitant. Donnie regardait Mikey dans le miroir sans comprendre pourquoi l'orangé ne l'avait pas tourné face à lui. Michelangelo prit alors délicatement le visage du violent et le tourna de telle sorte que ses lèvres puissent lui être accessibles. Il lécha les lèvres douces du scientifique sans les prendre et laissa sa main caresser lentement le plastron.

\- Tu m'autorises de te caresser Donnie ?

Mikey susurrait son nom de manière si sensuelle que Donatello eut la chair de poule.

\- Oui…

Il sortit un bout de langue, quémandant un baiser et Mikey la prit dans sa bouche. Uniquement la langue. Il la suçota encore et encore, et prit plaisir à entendre le souffle rapide de Donatello alors qu'ils n'avaient à peine rien fait. Il laissa sa main s'attarder sur la virilité de celui-ci et se décida enfin à prendre ses lèvres. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient avec fougue bien que celle de Michelangelo menait le jeu. La main du cadet continuait de frotter l'entrejambes son petit ami qui commença à trembler sous le plaisir. Mikey alternait les rythmes, frustrant Donnie qui n'avait presque plus d'air. La salive s'écoulait à la commissure de sa bouche et ses gémissements et halètements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Mikey était aux anges. C'était de loin l'un des meilleurs baisers qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent. Il avait envie de passer sa main dans les plaques inférieur du génie mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas alors il se contenta d'appuyer sur la bosse. Donnie sentait ses jambes prêtes à tomber et remercia intérieurement Mikey de l'avoir coincé contre ce lavabo. Il était comme dans un état second. La main au niveau de son sexe s'activait vivement et lui, s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux bras de son petit ami. Mikey souhaitait absolument faire jouir son frère. Il stoppa le baiser et leurs lèvres se séparèrent par un filet de salive. Mikey se gorgea alors de la vue érotique de son petit ami. Entre ses lèvres rougies, ses yeux embués par le plaisir et ses joues roses, il se félicita d'être le seul capable de lui faire ça.

\- Regarde-toi Donatello.

Celui-ci se sentait faible. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas jouit. Michelangelo l'avait arrêté au moment même. Il obéit et se vit dans le miroir. Il paraissait vraiment en manque à côté de Mikey.

\- T'as envie de jouir Donnie ?

Celui-ci gémit en sentant son entrejambes se durcir encore plus, rien qu'en entendant la voix de son cadet. Il hocha timidement la tête.

\- Réponds-moi .

\- Ou…oui…

\- Oui quoi ?

Donnie était gêné. Il n'aimait pas dire de telles obscénités.

\- Oui…je…veux jouir…

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Mikey.

\- Alors vas-y Donnie … fais toi plaisir.

Donnie fut surpris pendant un moment. Il devait se masturber tout seul ? Il se rappela alors que Mikey ne pouvait pas le toucher ainsi et s'en frustra encore plus. Il n'osait pas le faire mais il en avait besoin. Il décida donc d'ignorer l'expression perverse de Michelangelo et laissa sa main effectuer des vas et viens rapides et tenta de cacher ses gémissements.

\- Ouvre la bouche Donnie. Je veux t'entendre.

Donatello ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Ngh…ah...

\- C'est bon ?

\- Mi...key... haann.

\- Je te parle.

\- O...ui...haa.

\- Qu'est ce qui est bon Donnie ?

\- Oh…ah…Mi…key...c'est… bon de me…toucher.

Donatello était perdu entre le désir et la gêne. Il n'osait pas dire ce que Mikey souhaitai entendre.

\- Tu imagines mes mains à ta place Donnie ?

\- Nh…

\- Imagines moi descendre mes mains sur ton sexe Donnie. Imagine mes doigts le presser, le serrer pour te faire du bien.

\- Arr…êtes Mikeyy…

\- Imagines ma main faire ses vas et viens et caresser en même temps ton intimité. Tu aimerais ça non ? Tu te tordrais de plaisir pour moi, hein Donnie ?

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cerveau était déconnecté. Seules les paroles de Michelangelo y pénétrait et le stimulait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et son corps fut pris de spasmes.

\- Ouvre les yeux Donnie. Regarde toi comment tu es quand tu jouis.

Aussitôt le violent éjacula en hurlant le nom de Michelangelo. Le plaisir était tel, qu'il tremblait et se déversa en continu. Il était perdu dans un autre monde. C'était incroyable. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte que Mikey n'était plus là. L'enfoiré ! Maintenant, il allait être en retard et l'autre devait bien rire en sachant la cause. Il rentra son membre, et nettoya ses mains avant de passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage. Il soupira et repartit pour le dojo.

Effectivement Mikey se marrait à l'idée de voir le violent débarquer en retard. Il l'avait vu hurler de plaisir et ne s'était pas sentit capable de rester en le voyant ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire et avait préférer profiter que Donnie retrouve ses esprits pour s'éclipser.

Il était encore plus impatient d'être dimanche. Vraiment…


End file.
